Simon Keane
"You, come here to San Andreas? And I stay in fucking prison?!" - Cole talking to Simon Simon Keane (Irish: Síomón Ó Catháin), is a protaginist in the Grand Theft Auto series, who appears in Grand Theft Auto IV and GTA V, and also appears as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV: Episodes From Liberty City. Biography Simon was born and raised in Dukes, Liberty City. He is from Irish origins. He attended a school in Steinway, but later began getting involved with Irish mobs. He started out, dealing cocaine and driving on jobs for his older brother, Michael Keane. At one point, he began working at Cluckin Bell, but quit after selling marijuana for his odler brother, Sean. He had moved to an apartment in Algonquin, and statted stealing high end cars, but was later on arrested on a police sting for a sport's car heist, in 2005. When the sentence ended, Simon moved to North Holland. Michael, and Simon began holding up liquor stores, and selling drugs. Simon's older brother, Sean had moved to the reserves, and joined the Army. Some time later, Michael offered Simon to be a gunman in a bank robbery with the McReary family. Simon was in for the plan, and went over the plan a few days later with the McReary's. The day before the robbery, Simon refused taking a part and tried to convince Michael to make the same decision. Michael still wanted to do it, and Simon was replaced by another gunmen. When the robbery was over, Patrick McReary and his brother visited Simon at his house in North Holland. After finding out that Michael had died, he went to drugs and alchoal to cope. Simon got a portion of money from the bank heist, but gave it to Michael's family. After a few weeks, Simon was approached by FIB agents. The agents had arrested Simon, and arrested him. They had tapped into Simon's phone, and had previous records of crimes. They had made a deal with Simon, and he agreed. In mid 2009, Simon stopped doing drgus, but continued drinking. He would go to clubs, and get drunk most of the time. He couldn't find work, and had to sell his apartment. He moved back to Dukes. One night, he went to the pub in Steinway, and met a Cole Marston. They became friends, and formed a bond. Cole convinced Simon to stop drinking. They would go to clubs, bars, etc. At one point, Cole almost convinced Simon to smoke meth but he refused the offer. By the end of 2009, Simon began planning to rob a bank. In 2010, Simon almost fully planned his plan to rob a bank in The Exchange. He'd already had a getaway vechicle, the weapons, and the equipment, but needed gunmen. He posted an ad on Craplist and got responses back. He hired two gunmen, and a driver. A few days after gathering everything, Simon went to Cole and offered him a part in the robbery. Cole quickly accepted the offer and went on with the plan. The robbery went as planned, but the getaway wasn't succesful. The driver was shot and killed, along with two of the accomplices. Cole was found and later arrested, and Simon was arrested but released. Simon flew to San Andreas to live out his days there. The FIB gave him cash, and he got an apartment and several sports cars. Some time later, he got with a stripper that works at The Unicorn. He worked for Wezeal News, as his cover. He didn't talk much about his past to the new people he met in Los Santos. And occaisonally he would call an FIB agent to talk about any of his old contact's status. After living in San Andreas, Simon was starting to think none of his old contacts would remember him. That was until, an old friend Patrick McReary found out that Simon was living in a condo near Vesupcci. Packie quickly confronted Simon, and almost killed him due to him being in with the feds. That day later, Packie said he never wanted to see Simon again, also saying "Michael didn't want you to be this way". Packie went into his car, and went back to his apartment. And Simon began going back to drinking. GTA V Starting the new year, Simon hoped that he wouldn't see any of his old friends. Occaisonally, his family would contact him. And he had to have a cover, fearing that his family would hire someone to go after him. In mid 2013, an old friend confronted Simon. That was Cole Marston, the gunman from the heist. Simon explained how he had to move out of Liberty City and needed to start a new life. Simon gave Cole a portion of his money, for the cash he'd owed him for the job. Later that day, Simon contacted the FIB and asked them why Cole found him. The FIB said they weren't responsible for what happens in Simon's life. Still being with Chastity, he felt a disconnection with her. Mostly because she works at a strip club, and it makes Simon drink more in despair. Some weeks later, he met Michael De Santa. They both would often go to the golf course in Rockford Hills, and sometimes ride their sports cars to bars and drink. They both shared a love in drinking, and would often drink together. After attaining a friendly relationship, Michael decided to invite Simon to his house for dinner. At first Simon resfused but was later convinced. He went to the house in his Adder, and rang the door bell. There he saw Amanda De Santa, and Tracey De Santa. They both exchanged contact, and Amanda let Simon in. As they all sat around the table, Tracey kept looking at Simon. Amanda, as well kept looking at Simon and asked him questions about his lifestyle. After having dinner, Simon excused himself to the restroom. As he went, Amanda explained how she needed to get something from her room. Simon entered the restroom, and took out a bottle of Whiskey and drank it. He washed his face, but was confronted by Amanda. There, she explained how she wanted Simon to have intercourse with her. As Simon tried to exit the restroom, Amanda grabbed onto him and reached for him. She completey stripped, and he did as well. He drank more of the Whiskey, and they both engaged in intercourse. After this, they both went back to the table and Michael asked why'd they taken so long. None replied, and went onto finishing their dinner. After finishing, Simon excused himself and headed to his car. There he found Tracey near his car. They both exchanged looks, and Tracey told Simon to drive her to Vinewood Hills. He agreed and both went to the wilderness. She completley stripped naked, and they both engaged in intercourse. Simon drove Tracey back, and there he found a furious Michael chasing after him. Michael took out a pistol and began shooting at Simon. He raced off, and went back to his apartment. After a few months, Simon went to a popular club near his home. Bahamas Mamas, and met Alex Bellic. That night, Simon and Alex began talking about Liberty City and their personal life. Simon realized that Alex was related to Niko Bellic, and they talked about their time in the crime business. LCPD Database recordEdit Surname: Keane First Name: Simon Place of Birth: Dukes, Liberty City Affiliations: Known associate of the McReary family. Criminal Record: *2003 - Armed Robbery *2005 - Grand Theft Auto *2008 - Speeding Violation Notes: *Small time Dukes-based Irish American hood. *Works with older cousin, Michael Keane. *Suspected in a number of robberies. Trivia *On Cole's record, the armed robbery is listed but on Simon's it isn't. This may be due to Simon working with the FIB and LCPD. *Simon and Michael both robbed a bank from the same company, and were both shot, except Simon survived the wound. *On both Michael, and Simon's records is the 2003 robbery they both took place in. This is one of the connected crimes on the LCPD database records. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters